


A Ray of Light

by Cafffeinations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, aph yuri week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafffeinations/pseuds/Cafffeinations
Summary: Inconvenient rain, disapproving finance managers, and nagging family members are things which Taiwan would try not to let get to her anyway, but with Seychelles arriving later, nothing can keep her spirits down.





	A Ray of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for aph yuri week 2017! Inspired the prompt ‘rain’, set within the canon universe, also China briefly features.

_It’s so typical,_ she thinks to herself as she hurriedly unlocks her door to get inside from the pouring rain, _that it would have to rain now of all times!_

Granted, it wouldn’t have been so bad if she’d had her umbrella. But she’d managed to leave it behind in rushing straight from work to the store, her thoughts full of beautiful Seychelles and her imminent arrival. She couldn’t have helped her distraction even if she’d tried; she’d been longing for this day for weeks, and was beyond excited now it had finally rolled around. Yet as a result she now looks like a dripping mess, and had wanted to spend time putting the finishing touches to her home and cooking rather than fixing herself up…still, with a bit of luck she’ll look alright by the time Seychelles flies in.

Setting down her groceries and heading in search of a towel, there’s a smile pulling at her lips despite the slight snag in her plans - she just can’t wait to see her! Sure, they keep in touch often, and she’s grateful that technology these days allows them the contact it does, but a webcam just doesn’t compare to seeing her wide beam in person, directed straight at her, and the sparks that warm her whole being when they touch.

_Not long to go now!_

She changes into a pair of leggings and a casual t-shirt style dress, mind running through what she needs to do - yet now she stops to think for just a moment, she gets the feeling that she may be rushing around due to excited energy rather than actually having things to do. She’s been ready since the day before yesterday, truth be told,and funnily enough perhaps the only place she’s neglected is her guestroom. Her prettiest bed sheets are out on her own bed this time, for there’s no pretence when they visit anymore that they won’t be sharing one together-

Before she can get too lost down _that_ train of thought, her phone buzzes. Wrapping a towel around her head to stop her hair dripping water down her back, she looks at the screen to see it’s only China calling. She decides he can wait, because she’s fairly sure of what he’ll say and how she won’t like the sound of it. It’s not that he doesn’t like Seychelles (and she doesn’t see why anyone wouldn’t), but the idea of her being with someone in general, she suspects. She can really do without the comments and hints that she’s spending too much time with her though, as if she’s neglecting certain responsibilities that their kind has. It’s completely uncalled for, because she would never do such a thing as to ignore her country; even if she wanted to she could never be so careless, and he _knows_ this.

He’s almost as bad as the finance people with their summaries of her ‘expenditures’ – she doesn’t particularly care for an overview of these, let alone a detailed summary that highlights changes and specifically areas of increase, which of course happen to be certain flights to a certain place beginning with ‘S’. They wouldn’t dare comment outright, of course, for she holds at least that much respect. But it still feels an awful lot like judgement and is a complete lack of privacy that she resents. If it wasn’t for the fact that they got such data automatically through account transactions, she wouldn’t be telling them of her purchases at all. She imagines they would love to get hold of her other means of finances too, to have a ‘full picture’ of everything, but she has to put her foot down _somewhere!_

Anyway, now isn’t the time to get annoyed about this – on the bright side, she’d signed the silly spreadsheet off this morning, along with some other documents requiring her review, and with the exception of quick check-ins from her, it’s been agreed that she’ll be left in peace for the next week and a half.

It will go so quick, she knows it already. Her phone buzzes again and she checks it just in case it’s Seychelles, though she expects she’ll be mid-air right now – it’s China, in message form. _You’ve got no time at all in your calendar until next month? You never make time for us anymore!_

This is such an exaggeration that her eyes nearly get stuck rolling back in their sockets. It’s also not even true, as she had indeed said they would meet him for lunch one day, but it didn’t suit _him._ And he’d then had the nerve to grumble that he could never keep up with their chatter anyway, like that was all they did.

Well, _yes,_ she could admit that her and Seychelles did talk a lot, but that’s what happens when she gets along with someone so well. And get along well they do, both being fun-loving and cheery – it’s only natural that they bounce off each other so easily. She loves Seychelles’ company most though for not feeling like she _needs_ to be like this all the time – she never has to _try_ , because that’s simply how Seychelles makes her feel. Happy, at ease; those doubts and worries that creep out at her loneliest hours are banished to the crevices of her mind when Seychelles’ radiant heart is near hers. For the most part, anyway – and should they escape, there’s no need for her to put on a false front. If she has something to get off her chest, Seychelles truly listens, and doesn’t get uncomfortable that she’s not the cheerful girl people always expect her to be for the moment.

She reassures her over what she can, and is there to wait patiently when things aren’t all fine. She is a true friend – well, more than that – to lean on, and she can only hope she provides the same comfort in return.

{“Of course you do”, Seychelles had told her once, as they sat knees touching, watching the sun set over waves rolling in and out over the shore, _“_ I always know you’re here for me, for the good and bad. And you're really here for _me_ \- you don’t use me for my islands as a getaway, unlike some I could mention!” And they’d laced their fingers together and squeezed, just a little but still enough to make her heart thump. She'd felt so special; like she was - she would say it - loved].

That was when they were really shifting into the relationship they have now, she remembers, a coy smile dancing across her face, and it’s moments like those she treasures and hopes to experience again and again.

It’s true that Seychelles may not be the first she’s loved, neither nation nor woman, but she’s the one here for her now, and that’s what counts. She will make the most of happiness where it blossoms no matter what others may think.

This in mind, she quickly types back something tongue-in-cheek to China [ _Bitterness isn’t a fashionable look these days, you know!],_ but barely two seconds after she hits send there’s a knock at her door.

What _now_?!

She isn’t expecting any deliveries, and it’s odd because no-one really calls on her here – is it someone in need? The knocking persists, so she goes to answer, and she hopes it’s nothing serious – it _is_ still raining relentlessly, maybe it’s just-

A grinning, though drenched, Seychelles.

“What are you doing here?!” she blurts out without thinking, too shocked and suddenly worried whether she messed up the times, but she was sure she’d said-

“I thought I’d come early and surprise you!” Seychelles beams, “Unless you’ve taken back your invite already?”

She laughs, relieved; of course Seychelles would do something like this, and before she can think any further she pulls her into the doorway and straight into her arms, hugging her tight around her middle.

It’s not the most comfortable embrace they’ve had, as damp as her front now is from Seychelles, but the effect is just as wonderful as she's hugged even tighter back.

“I’ve missed you,” she sighs into Seychelles’ ear, unafraid to admit it out loud.

“Me too.”

Eventually they pull apart, and Seychelles looks at her sheepishly. "Oh look, now I’ve got you all wet! Maybe I should’ve checked the weather before I left the airport, huh?”

“Don’t worry - I got caught in it earlier too!”

“Oh, you mean the ‘fluffy-towel-around-your-hair’ look isn’t a new fashion at your place then?!”

She giggles and sticks out her tongue, striking a fake model’s pose; “Of course, it’s totally the new thing! Don't you like it?”

“Hmm,” Seychelles cocks her head to one side, eyes sparkling, “It certainly looks good on you! You can pull anything off!”

“Oh, you,” she says, unable to suppress a small blush, “first you show up here unexpected, then you shower me with compliments! Aren’t you romantic?”

Seychelles laughs, and it’s a wonderfully light-hearted sound, “The only thing missing was an actual kiss in the rain!”

“You're right, we did miss that one!”

“D'you want to?”

“What?” she says, not sure how serious she's being, “That’s crazy!”

“Come on, you know you want to!”

Seychelles takes her hand - well, why the hell not; together they run back out into the elements, and Seychelles steps close to her, cups her face in her hands, brings their lips together just as she closes her eyes. It's partly from the rain but just as much from the overwhelming warmth that blooms in her chest as they kiss, seamlessly and full of all the longing that’s built up inside her from being apart. Their lips slide together, quite a bit more than usual, but she holds onto Seychelles’ waist and lets the raindrops soak into them, for she couldn’t tear herself away if she’d wanted to.

They probably looked like idiots if anyone could see them, but she didn’t care – with her heart full to bursting, she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now.


End file.
